Riku Random Revolution
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Tentang anehnya kehidupan Riku sebagai penduduk yang baik dan rajin menabung, saksikan kebiadabannya dalam menghadapi hidup yang menyenangkan ini! RnR please
1. Chapter a: Menuju Kedewasaan

Ini kisahku untuk mencapai kedewasaan...

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Riku Random Revolution (3R)

Compilation of Riku Oneshot short stories

Disclaimer: Nope, Kingdom Hearts wasn't mine. Yes, it's owned by Square Enix and Disney

Chapter a: Menuju Kedewasaan

Warning: pikiran harap dijaga positif. Saya mohon untuk anda yang ingin sekali membaca dan merasa penasaran atas apa yang tertulis diawal atau summary agar membaca dengan konsentrasi disertai dengan terus menggulir scroll anda hingga akhir cerita. Tetapi ini untuk rated T.

* * *

Malam itu telah mengubahku dan juga hidupku. Sebuah uji mental dimana aku dituntut untuk menahan rasanya. Disitu pula seorang bocah akan bert-transformasi menjadi seorang pria. Lampunya yang terang benderang dengan ranjang putih yang bersih, benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang luar biasa bagusnya. Lebih sempurna lagi ketika dia bersamaku. Menggenggam erat tanganku dan menyemangatiku untuk dapat terus melakukan hal itu untuknya.

* * *

"Ya, kau bisa Riku... bertahanlah... ya, aku tak memaksa... tapi coba lebih kuat!"

"Aaaahh...! Ini hebat! Aku belum pernah merasakan ini! Kedewasaan!"

"Hah, kau tahu, Sora bilang ini belum bagian terbaiknya..."

"Sora...? Dia sudah melakukannya?"

"Iya... uh, apa kau marah...?"

"Uhh, tidak aku tak marah... Kyaaahh!"

* * *

Malam itu benar-benar malam yang keras. Membuatku terus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya yang menyayat-nyayat harga diri ini. Tapi sungguh hal itu adalah sesuatu yang amat berharga bagi diriku dan juga masa depanku. Ngomong-ngomong kalian tentu tak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan bukan? Baiklah kini akan kumainkan lagi melodi dua keyblade yang saling bertabrakan dan beradu dalam suatu keharmonisan.

* * *

"Baiklah sudah selesai..."

"Huff, untung saja Riku..."

"Akhirnya... aku sudah menjadi seorang yang dewasa!"

"Hei, jangan bergerak dan berteriak sebelum kami menempatkan perbannya!"

"Eh... b-baiklah..."

* * *

Lalu, apa yang kalian bayangkan? Apa ini adalah sesuatu yang pernah kalian pikirkan? Tidak!?

* * *

"Proses sunatmu sudah selesai... sekarang tinggal menunggu keringnya saja..."

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan menemaniku disini, Xion..."

"Ahaha... aku jadi malu sendiri..."

* * *

Dan semuanya berlalu dengan diriku dan dia yang telah berpulang ke rumah. Dimana dia duduk tenang di ruang tamu sambil menyeduh teh dan aku berbaring dengan bekas tamparan di kedua pipiku.

* * *

Response of ma friend: (Lewat Kingdombook)

1. Sora: *Facepalm

2. Kairi: Ahihihi...

3. Roxas: Buh... kalau begini tadi nggak bakal kubaca, soalnya tadi kukira ini cerita-

4. Namine: Roxas-kun hobi yang begitu ternyata... hiks... hiks...

5. DiZ: You're the best ma boy!

6. Xion: ...

7. Cloud: Ingat Sephiroth, kamu akan hancur sehancur-hancurnya... Demi Jenovaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Plakkk

8. Guest - Mickey Mouse: Benar-benar cerita yang menggugah hasrat tuk mencapai impian! *Plakkk

9. Guest - Orgen Tunggal (yang nyanyi si Luxord): Ayo semua di goyang! Terlena... ku terlena...! *Gdubraaaak

* * *

Chapter a - END

-0-


	2. Chapter b: Nomor i

Cerita masa lalu itu biarlah kupendam. Rasa sakit untuk mencapai kedewasaan yang memalukan. Terlebih ketika... –

"Riku, mau makan siang denganku?"

"... Tentu... hari ini kau yang men-traktirku di warung bakso mbok Larxene!"

"Hieee!?"

Dan disinilah ceritanya dimulai. Sebuah prolog dari huruf S dan diakhiri dengan huruf U.

"SesuatU?"

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Riku Random Revolution (3R)

Compilation of Riku Oneshot short stories

Disclaimer: Nope, Kingdom Hearts wasn't mine. Yes, it's owned by Square Enix and Disney

Chapter b: No.i

* * *

"Kamu!"

Sebuah panggilan yang amat besar dengan gagahnya memanggil nama salah seorang temanku disamping. Dia berdiri, menaikkan kepalanya, lalu membuka bibirnya dengan lebar.

"Siap, pak!"

"Bisa kau menjawab, apa yang harus disubtitusikan dengan 'i' disini!?"

"36... bukan... 12!"

"Bagus, silahkan duduk!"

Sebuah jawaban dengan pertempuran suara yang mengerikan. Memangnya ini militer? Mereka tak perlu melakukan itu hanya untuk bertukar atau memberi jawaban. Semua itu tidak perlu, kuulangi sekali lagi. Semua itu TIDAK PERLU!

"Riku!"

"Perintahnya komandan!?"

"Hei, memangnya ini militer? Kita tak perlu melakukan itu hanya untuk bertukar atau memberi jawaban. Semua itu tidak perlu, kuulangi sekali lagi. Semua itu TIDAK PERLU!"

Gah, disinilah aku dan nasibku yang sial. Menggigit lidah sendiri dan meminum darahnya. Riku... tetap semangat!

* * *

Siang yang cukup sial untukku. Disamping termakan omongan sendiri, sekarang aku harus mengerjakan 12 soal yang harus diselesaikan untuk keesokan harinya. Aku hanya ingin berpikir realistis, benar? Benar, kan? Aku benar, kan!?

"Riku!"

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakangku mengait sebuah tangan. Ketimbang aku menebak tangan siapa itu, lebih baik sekarang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Kenapa aku tidak menebaknya!? Hei, disini aku pemeran utamanya dan... ya, aku tahu suara itu... aku tahu... dia pasti tempe –GAH, AKU NGACO MASA'!?

"Tempe... tempe..."

"Riku, hei, kenapa dengan dirimu!?"

Tanpa kusadari juga, tiba-tiba aku terjatuh tanpa "tahu" apa yang terjadi. Tangannya yang lembut menggenggam erat kerahku. Menariknya keatas sampai aku tak tahu lagi... bagaimana caranya harus bernafas... !?

"Le~pas~kan~"

"Le-lepaskan!? Riku mesum!"

"Ga~h... Ta~ngan~mu~~bod~oh~"

"Heee!? Oh, maaf, Riku!"

Spontan dia menarik kembali tangannya dari kerahku. Samar dapat kulihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi rasa cemas. Aku mencoba untuk cool...

"A-aku... tidak apa-apa..." Ucapku sedikit tersenyum.

"Jangan bodoh, bodoh!" Kali ini suaranya sedikit naik.

"Ayo kubantu kau bangkit..."

"Terima kasih... –" Kesungguhan hati atas dasar persahabatan ini membuatku tersenyum kecil... mulai melebar... lau sangat lebar sampai aku melihat kearah atas. Tepat ke mata "dia" yang telah mengangkatku seperti seorang tawanan perang.

"... Hm!?"

"P-pak... Xigbar..."

Kembali lagi disebuah momen yang memalukan, ketika hati ini berdebar dan wajahku memerah, lalu panas.

* * *

Malam sudah mengambil alih langit dengan jutaan pasukannya. Sang ratu, rembulan yang duduk di tampuk penguasa itu kini tengah bersinar terang. Menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar kepada siapapun, tanpa pandang bulu... dan juga rasa takut.

"Riku!" Seseorang memanggilku dari balik pintu kamar.

"Hoi, apa!?"

"Buka pintumu!"

Menanggapi itu aku berdiri dari ranjang dan bergegas dengan cepat untuk membukanya.

_KREEEK_

"... Makan malam dulu sana... aku memasakkanmu bubur ayam..."

"Kelihatannya enak..."

"Raut wajahmu membuatku takut, Riku..."

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku pergi kearah meja makan. Disana kudapatkan semangkuk bubur ayam yang masih hangat. Disusul oleh segelas air putih dan sebuah tablet yang dihimpit dibawahnya. Tak lupa juga dia yang tadi menyuruhku untuk makan. Duduk disamping kananku hanya untuk hal rutin yang secara khusus dilakukan oleh diriku... setiap harinya.

"Baiklah... aku makan..." Sesuap bubur dengan potongan ayam itu masuk kedalam mulutku. Merasakannya secara perlahan lalu...

"Bagaimana?" Dia bertanya kepadaku dengan wajah yang penuh tanya.

"... Enak, ya bisa dibilang standar sih..."

"S-Standar!?" Dia mengembalikan kata itu kepadaku.

"I-iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"... O-oh, lupakan. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang dikasih bu Aerith. Jangan lupa minum obatnya!" Dan dia berlari kedalam kamar dengan buru-buru. Aku jadi penasaran tentang ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan kepadaku barusan.

* * *

Pagi... kembali membalas kekalahannya.

"Riku, sapu teras!"

"Baiklah!"

Malas sekali rasanya, ketika pagi telah beranjak bangkit dan kita disuruh melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Menyapu, cuci piring, dan sebagainya. Menguras tenaga sampai setengahnya dan karena itu pula kita tidak pernah sadar akan sesuatu.

"Waw... rumah ini menjadi sangat bersih!"

"Hmm... sekarang kita harus mandi..."

"Benar... berdua?"

"Bisa jadi..."

"..."

"..."

Sunyi...

"BAH! AKU DULUAN!"

"TIDAK, BODOH, AKU DULUAN!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA, ROAD TO THE DAWN!"

"RIKUUUUUU!"

Singkat...

* * *

_Teng Tong Teng_

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan aku masih enak tertidur diatas mejaku sendiri. Jadi bagaimana aku dapat mengulas dan menceritakannya kepadamu!?

"Riku, ayo bangun, kita harus masak untuk nanti malam..."

"Ehmm... tunggu, aku masih perlu menyelesaikan soal ini..."

"Soal yang mana?"

Setengah sadar aku gerakkan tangan kananku. Menggeser sebuah buku tulis ke pinggir pahanya yang tertutup oleh rok abu-abunya.

"Subtitusikan... 'i'?"

"Ho-oh..." Aku mengangguk.

"Merepotkan sekali sih, kau hanya tinggal memasukkan angka 2 disini lalu..."

... Dia berhenti?

"Hei, Riku..."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa ada X didepan 'i'?"

"... Ohh...!?"

Aku tersentak dengan yang satu itu. Mataku membuka lebar dan langsung tertuju ke buku tersebut.

"Ahh, kau benar..." Aku termenung sesaat setelah menanggapinya. Masih diam dan dia ikut mengalir kedalamnya.

"Hahh... kau itu terlalu bodoh ternyata." Ucapan itu sempat menusuk hatiku. Sekali, dua kali, dan masih banyak kali-kali lainnya. Tak terkecuali untuk Kali-kali di Ibukota!

"Hmm... mungkinkah..."

"Mungkinkah?"

"Aku tak pernah salah sebelumnya... apa mungkin..."

Aku kembali diam. Dia pun juga ikut diam. Kami berdua diam.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin ini kutulis ketika sedang melamun tentang seseorang..."

"... Siapa?"

"Tadi aku melamun tentang... -!?" Aku tak dapat melanjutkannya. Sial kenapa jadi begini!?

"Siapa?"

"Err... aku melamunkan seorang gadis bernama... Xion..."

X... i... X-i-o-n.

Aku mengatakannya dengan jelas. Aku tak memperhatikan wajahnya pada saat itu. Tapi, aku tahu jika saat itu ia sangat malu sekali ketika ada suara panci yang berjatuhan dari arah dapur. Teriakan panik yang bertemakan "KECOA!". Aroma gosong dari salah satu masakannya dan... Ah, lupakan!

"XION, AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU!"

Beranjak dari kasur, aku pergi kearah dapur. Memberinya pertolongan untuk memasak makan malam dan mengusir kecoak. Sedangkan tugasku kutinggal di kamar. Menyisakan huruf i tanpa X di lembar jawabannya.

Catatan: Kalau aku tak membantunya, aku tak bisa makan malam.

* * *

Update Status: Xion malu-malu euy :3

* * *

Komentar di Kingdombook:

Sora: Jangan banyak-banyak melamun

Kairi: Cieee yang tinggal serumah

Xion: Riku, sekali lagi buat status yang aneh kayak gini, kuhancurin tuh kandang ayam dibelakang rumah!

Roxas: Tampan dan Berani

Namine: NP:: Raisa – Apalah Arti Menunggu::

DiZ: Papa bangga sama kamu, nak ( OwO)b

Cloud: Whatever (Akun ini telah dibajak oleh Leon the Lion Hacker)

Aerith: Nanti pas pemilihan karir, kamu pilih hansip aja. Biar bisa melindungi Xion dari siapapun yang ingin merebutnya ^_^

Sephiroth: Auto-comment

Demyx: Like status aku yakk!

Demyx: Whatever (Akun ini telah dibajak oleh Leon the Lion Hacker)

* * *

Chapter b - END


End file.
